


Three Things

by TalesOfOnyxBats



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/pseuds/TalesOfOnyxBats
Summary: Very short one this time, because I didn’t really know what I wanted to do with this prompt.Summary: Day 3 (Secret).  All couples had their secrets, some more profound than others. Kuvira and Baatar have one of their own.





	Three Things

All couples had their secrets, Kuvira supposed. Some are deep and disastrous as infidelity. Some take up a guise of normalcy while running freud schemes on the side. Some are less sinister, like Suyin and Baatar Sr. declaring that they had met on  some wild escapade in the Earth Kingdom wilds where he had saved her from a wild sabertooth moose-lion. Baatar, Kuvira’s Baatar, had insisted that his parents had actually met at on a train to Ba Sing Se. Much less splendid, far more simple.

For the longest time, Kuvira was almost sure that she and Baatar had no secrets of their own. But in time their secret had revealed itself to her.

The first time it became apparent was when they were on the beach and Baatar stuck a flower in her hair, whispering about how lovely it looked there. Kuvira wasn’t one for the girlish sort of things, but there was something nice about engaging with her more feminine side every now and again. She swept a lock or two of her hair behind her hair and soon he had a whole crown of flowers placed on her head.

Their secret showed itself a second time when they took a trip to the gardens. Baatar watched her stroke the wings of a flutterbat. She was wholly at ease, a state that seldom came to her. She was rather fond of the garden and its lovely fragrances. She enjoyed returning with Baatar every now and again to pour cups of floral tea and watch him go over blueprints for his next machine. On occasions he would reveal something that impressed her and she would award him with a kiss on the cheek. She found it more pleasurable, though, when he cupped her cheek and kissed her.

And it showed itself a third time in a more private moment.

A moment when he lifted her off of her feet and carried her to bed. For the most part she liked to call the shots, she always had since the beginning. But Kuvira was somewhat tired that night, the day’s activities had worn her and she was content to let him take the lead.

He was so careful with her. Careful yet passionate in a way she wasn’t used to but invited all the same. She realized with a hint of amusement  that he didn’t exactly know how to take the lead. It had taken a while but, for what it was worth, when he figured things out it was more bliss than she would have ever expected.

She liked doing things his way.

It was surprisingly wonderful to let someone else take control for once.

Thus she knew for sure what their secret was. Perhaps it was more her secret than Baatar’s. Day to day Baatar would take jokes from his siblings about how Kuvira was more of a man than he. It was all in good fun, though they would go too far every now and again. It gave Kuvira a degree of confidence and pride to be known as the tough one.

As the domineering one.

So it became their little secret.

The secret Baatar liked to jab at her for.

That she was the soft one in their relationship.


End file.
